Seven Feet Deep
by Conteuse
Summary: Dans un bar steampunk où les corps aiment à s'effleurer et à s'apprécier, Sirius retrouve une vieille connaissance qui laisse dans son sillage malheur et désolation.


Après un silence long de deux ans, me revoici avec un nouveau texte ! C'est une petite expérience (qui donnera peut être une histoire plus longue, mais je ne promettrai rien à ce sujet mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si une suite vous intéresserait) sur le personnage de Sirius à l'époque des Maraudeurs et je m'amuse un peu avec un ship controversé (que j'assume vaguement). Donc installez vous confortablement et laissez vous emporter par l'ambiance chaude et tamisée du seven feet deep... (et n'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson éponyme de Citizen Cope si le cœur vous en dit).

* * *

 **SEVEN FEET DEEP**

* * *

 _Wanted by the minister_

 _Wanted by the dean_

 _Wanted by the old folks  
Wanted by the teens  
Wanted by the dealers  
Wanted by the fiends  
Wanted by the girls in them tight, tight jeans  
And wanted by the lawyers  
Wanted by the ballers  
Wanted by the governor who watches people suffer  
Wanted by the princess  
Wanted by the kings  
Wanted by that driver of their limousine _

Sirius Black se glissa dans la foule avec une aisance incroyable. Se mouvoir entre les corps chauds et à demi-dénudés semblait être une seconde nature chez le jeune homme. Sur son passage, il caressait involontairement jambes nues des femmes et torses saillants des hommes, provoquant soupirs étouffés et frissons appréciateurs. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à engendrer ce genre de réactions chez de parfaits inconnus, juste avec quelques effleurements, quelques regards brillants et quelques souffles chauds dans le creux d'une épaule. Plusieurs pas et caresses enivrantes plus tard, et le brun atteignit le bar, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Hello, fit-il à l'adresse de la belle serveuse, qui refusait gentiment un dernier verre à un couple déjà bien éméché.

\- Sirius Black, déclara-t-elle, les sourcils relevés dans un faux air étonné. Et bien, on dirait que ce bar est devenu ta seconde maison. Madame Black sait que tu passes tes soirées ici, à te remplir d'alcool comme un ballon ?

\- Cesse de débiter des inepties, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de Madame Black depuis bien longtemps, éluda le brun, dessinant des yeux le contour des hanches de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se retournait et se penchait pour ouvrir un nouveau pack de bière au beurre.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui t'intéresse, je me trompe ?

\- Peut être bien... insinua-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tandis que la serveuse se mettait à rire franchement, secouant la tête avec amusement.

\- Bien sûr... s'amusa-t-elle, je te sers ?

\- Pourquoi te moques-tu ? Es-tu à ce point persuadée de mon incapacité à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse et durable ? S'offusqua Sirius, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Sirius, ça fait quatre mois que tu viens au moins une fois par semaine ici, quand ce n'est pas deux ou trois fois, et tu repars toujours aux bras d'une nouvelle conquête » déclara la jeune femme, lui versant un whisky pur feu sans attendre qu'il daigne répondre à sa question.

L'homme se renfrogna un peu. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il lui en voulait un peu de lui avoir balancé une évidence pareille à la gueule, évidence qu'il prenait soin d'ignorer depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Il suivit la serveuse des yeux, ignorant ses regards de mise en garde. Ses courts cheveux bruns, animés par un bon millier de minuscules boucles soyeuses, venaient chatouiller son visage mate et se glissaient parfois au coin de sa bouche fine et constamment étirée d'un éblouissant sourire. Charlie avait tout pour plaire. De belles formes là où il fallait, un humour à toute épreuve, un esprit ouvert et cultivé. Franchement, Sirius l'aurait bien prit pour femme.

« Bonsoir Cass » fit la belle à l'intention d'une jeune femme blonde, elle aussi remarquablement séduisante, qui prenait place au comptoir.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un baiser langoureux.

Sirius poussa un très, très, très long soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'entiche toujours des mauvaises personnes ? Ce n'était pas comme si Charlie ne l'avait pas prévenu dès leur première rencontre , à grands coups de poing alors qu'il tentait de la séduire un peu abruptement, il devait bien le reconnaître.

L'ancien maraudeur se détourna de la scène, voyant presque un arc-en-ciel et des papillons voleter autour du couple. Plus loin, un peu en retrait de la salle, se trouvait un homme vêtu de noir, trop loin pour qu'il puisse distinguer son visage. Le cœur de Sirius se serra étrangement. L'image mentale d'un jeune homme à l'allure de corbeau se dessina sous ses paupières. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres fines de l'illusion. Sirius secoua subitement la tête. _**Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça**_.

La soirée suivit son cours, ponctuée de discussions aux côtés de parfaits inconnus, de nouveaux verres de pur feu et de vodka sorcière, et malgré son incroyable ténacité face à l'alcool, l'animagus finit par rendre les armes et divagua une bonne heure aux bras d'un bel adonis roux, aux yeux si sombres qu'il aurait pu se noyer dedans.

Sirius avait tout d'un prédateur. Il savait apprécier les plaisirs de la chair, que celle-ci soit douce et chaleureuse comme celle d'une femme, ou ferme et puissante comme celle d'un homme. Il ne crachait jamais sur une nuit ou deux en galante compagnie. Tous le croyaient incapable de s'engager dans une relation de longue durée. Mais en vérité, le brun cachait bien son jeu. Il n'y avait pas plus nounours que lui, vous aurait assuré la belle Lily Evans, nouvellement Potter, d'un sourire attendri. Ce n'était pas qu'il était incapable de sérieux, plutôt qu'il avait du mal à être clair dans ses intentions. C'était presque comme s'il y avait inscrit en gros sur son front « Coup d'un soir » avec aucune option « et plus si affinités » de disponible. Un véritable handicapé des sentiments, dans sa splendeur la plus totale.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que l'adonis avait disparu sans même que Sirius ne s'en aperçoive, ce dernier laissa glisser involontairement son regard vers le fond de la salle. Enfin, involontairement, c'était lui qui le disait. Ça faisait bien sept fois en une demi-heure qu'il observait du mieux qu'il le pouvait le mystérieux personnage, à présent accompagné d'un autre homme en noir. Sirius ne se souvenait plus depuis quand l'homme n'était plus seul, ni depuis quand il avait enlevé sa cape noire pour ne porter qu'une sobre chemise blanche et un pantalon tout aussi noir que le reste. Soudain, l'inconnu sembla remarquer son regard insistant et parut l'étudier dans la pénombre. Si Sirius avait pu rougir, il l'aurait sûrement fait, d'autant plus que l'autre inconnu, qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'alors, se retourna à son tour pour l'observer. Trop ivre pour se sentir gêné, l'animagus continua de fixer les deux inconnus, qui finirent par l'ignorer, concluant que l'ébriété avait tôt fait de retirer le peu d'intelligence de ce genre d'individu misérable. La remarque apparut si clairement à l'esprit du maraudeur que ce dernier crut un long moment qu'elle avait vraiment été prononcée. Mais bien vite, une belle blonde accapara toute son attention, et il en oublia presque les deux individus du fond de la pièce.

« Un whisky pur feu » fit une voix, grave, sombre, mélodramatique, aux intonations de corbeaux.

Presque.

Sirius avala de travers sa bière au beurre, seule boisson que Charlie avait bien voulu lui servir au cours de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, jugeant qu'il fallait qu'il se calme un peu s'il ne voulait pas vomir des heures durant sur le trottoir en face du Seven Feet Deep, loin de son beau bar aux allures steampunk qu'elle chérissait tant. A sa gauche venait d'apparaître le mystérieux inconnu. Ce dernier portait un fédora noir, un chapeau aux bords larges relevés vers le haut, qui cachait le haut de son visage dans un effet trop dark de la mort qui tue. Sirius ricana doucement, un sourire désabusé peint sur le visage.

« Dites, c'est pas avec votre air mystérieux badass trop classe que vous allez me séduire, vous savez » osa-t-il, baisant la main de la jeune femme qui lui tenait jusque là compagnie, lui priant de les laisser.

L'homme parut surpris, autant qu'on pouvait l'être en portant un grand chapeau noir trop badass, et il sembla presque à l'ex maraudeur qu'un très, très, très discret sourire avait remplacé les lèvres pincées de son vis-à-vis.

« Et, selon vous, quel est le meilleur moyen de vous séduire ? » fit l'inconnu d'un ton plein de sarcasmes.

 _ **Il se paie ma tête !**_ pensa fort le sorcier. L'ironie transpirait de chacun des pores de la peau blafarde de son compagnon inattendu. Il avait appris à la reconnaître, cette fourbe, à force d'avoir côtoyé son champion incontesté.

« Et bien déjà, c'est mal parti. C'est un nez que je vois là ? Vous en avez un bien grand ! Ça doit être gênant, lorsque vous embrassez votre partenaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius renifla. Il y eut un blanc.

« C'était bas, très bas.

\- Je vous l'accorde.

\- Repartons sur de bonnes bases ! » S'exclama le brun, tendant une main vers l'inconnu, qui l'ignora superbement.

Définitivement, la main de l'homme au fédora resta fermement posée sur le magnifique comptoir en bois du Seven Feet Deep, dont Charlie n'avait cessé de clamer les merveilles. Sirius resta étrangement fasciné par ces mains. Elles étaient grandes, fines, et étonnement soignées, comme si l'homme en avait une utilisation si minutieuse qu'il en préservait la délicatesse. Comme le reste de la peau de l'inconnu, elles étaient qu'une blancheur cadavérique, et Sirius imagina qu'en les prenant dans ses propres mains, il pourrait les rendre un peu plus chaleureuses.

Sirius releva les yeux vers l'inconnu, détaillant son cou, sa mâchoire, ses cheveux noirs de jais, attachés en catogan, quelques mèches retombant devant ses yeux, invisibles de là où il se tenait. Alors enfin, le cœur du pauvre animagus se serra violemment, et réveilla une colère longtemps étouffée, qui fit battre fort son sang dans sa boîte crânienne. Il savait. En fait, il s'en doutait depuis le début, ignorant les souvenirs qui affluaient en nombre dans sa mémoire.

L'homme se leva subitement, gardant la tête baissée, et Sirius suivit son mouvement instinctivement.

« Qu'obtient-on, en ajoutant une racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'absinthe ? murmura l'inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Que fais-tu ici, tu tiens tant que ça à mourir de mes mains ?

\- Et toi, que fais-tu donc ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? » cracha l'inconnu, relevant les yeux d'un air furieux vers l'ancien maraudeur.

Lorsque les yeux chocolats plongèrent dans l'onyx noir, Sirius eut envie de vomir et pleurer. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez détruit ? Tous ses démons refirent surface en même temps que la haine immuable qui l'avait animé pendant deux ans, après la trahison impardonnable dont il avait été victime.

« Regarde-toi, Black, tu n'es plus rien. Regarde l'épave que tu es devenu ! Où est passé le grand et fort Sirius Black, fier gryffondor que rien n'effrayait ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus, ordonna le brun, glacé par les paroles dégoûtées de son ennemi de toujours.

\- Tu m'avais fait une seule et unique promesse, Black. Je ne te demandais qu'une seule chose, et je vois que tu n'es pas capable de respecter tes engagements. De toute façon, de quoi es-tu bien capable, si ce n'est de perdre les personnes que te sont chères ?

\- La ferme ! La ferme Severus ! hurla l'ancien gryffondor, sa voix camouflée par la musique, n'attirant ainsi que l'attention des quelques personnes présentes autour d'eux, de quel droit te permets-tu de me faire des reproches ? La tienne, de promesse, était de ne plus jamais te présenter à moi ! » Fit-il plus bas, agrippant le col de l'ancien serpentard, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

Rogue recula brusquement, se détachant de l'emprise du gryffondor. Il remit son col correctement, braquant ses yeux sombres dans ceux blessés de l'animagus. Il y avait maintenant quelque chose de différent dans son regard.

« Protège Lily Evans, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne la quitte jamais des yeux, écarte-la de tous dangers, ne laisse personne l'approcher et la trahir, ordonne Severus, l'air aussi inquiet que _cette fois là_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cesse tes énigmes inutiles ! »

Sirius avait peur, maintenant. C'était comme si l'on versait un liquide glacé le long de sa nuque et de son dos. Il revoyait la belle Lily, son meilleur ami James, et leur jeune fils Harry de presque un an, la famille heureuse par excellence. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à des êtres si comblés de bonheur ?

« Que risquent-ils ? Pourquoi un mangemort tel que toi souhaiterait leur venir en aide ?

 _\- Expecto Patronum,_ murmura l'ancien serpentard, et une minuscule biche jaillit de sa baguette pour venir tournoyer autour de Sirius, avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue.

\- … Lily ?

\- N'aies pas l'air si blessé, Black. Mon amour pour toi n'a jamais relevé du même ordre que celui que je lui porte.

\- M'as-tu seulement jamais aimé, hein, Severus ? »

L'homme qui accompagnait Rogue vint alors le rejoindre. Sirius devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort.

« Qui est-ce ? Questionna ce dernier.

\- Personne qui ne puisse nous nuire » déclara Rogue en quittant le bar, conduisant à sa suite son acolyte et laissant derrière lui un Sirius pantelant et plus brisé que jamais.

Il pleuvait. Severus savait comme la pluie lui sciait bien. Il s'apprêta à transplaner à la suite de son partenaire lorsque la porte du Seven Feet Deep claqua violemment.

« Retourne à ton poste de chien de garde, Patmol, montre comme tu peux être un bon toutou ! S'exclama Rogue sans un regard en arrière.

\- Si tu aimes tant Lily, cesses ces énigmes ridicules et parle-moi ! Que sais-tu ? »

Le mangemort daigna enfin faire face à sa Némésis, le visage dur.

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi peu à même de te servir de ton bon sens.

\- Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas compatibles, hein ? » lâcha rageusement Sirius.

Ses yeux criaient « ne pas pars, pas encore, pas à nouveau ». Un voile triste glissa une fraction de seconde dans les yeux de son ancien amant.

Il claqua sa cape et disparut dans un _pop!_ singulier.

Un mois plus tard, Lily et James Potter mourrait de la main de Voldemort, pour ne laisser derrière eux qu'un enfant condamné et un pauvre chien fou de tristesse.

 _Your love, your love is 7 feet deep  
It's 107 degrees  
And I'm walking cause my life ain't free  
Cause it's 107 degrees  
And your pain is, is killing me  
Cause it's 107 degrees  
And I'm walking cause my life ain't free  
Cause it's 107 degrees_

* * *

 _Rogue + Catogan + Fedora = ? (n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis sur cette idée saugrenue)_


End file.
